Kamen Rider Amazon
Kamen Rider Amazon (仮面ライダーアマゾン Kamen Raidā Amazon?, Masked Rider Amazon) is the sixth Kamen Rider and main character of the Japanese tokusatsu television series Kamen Rider Amazon, as well as making guest appearances in sequels and other tokusatsu series. Unlike his predecessors, Amazon is the first Kamen Rider who's powers aren't cybernetic in nature, but rather gained through mystical means. He is also the first Rider to not initially use a bike due to his previous fear towards it. Character History When Amazon (whose original name is Daisuke Yamamoto) was still a baby, he and his parents were riding an airplane which crashed into the Amazon rainforest. With his parents tragically dying in the accident, Amazon grew up in the rainforest as a savage child without learning of his origins. One day after Amazon grew up into an adult, a creature named the Ten-Faced Demon Gorgos attacked the forest in search of the powerful "GiGi Armlet", which gives the bearer untold powers. It was revealed that Gorgos wanted the GiGi Armlet to use alongside it's counterpart "the GaGa Armlet" the latter which Gorgos himself possessed. This caused the last of the Incas known as Elder Bago to give the GiGi Armlet to Amazon while performing a ritual on him. This ritual allows him to use said armlet to transform into a powerful form. He then used hypnosis to help Amazon return to Japan in order to get assistance from Professor Okamura, with Ten-faced Demon Gorgos and the rest of Geddon chasing after him. When Amazon first returned to Japan, he met Professor Okamura's nephew Masahiko, whom he quickly befriended. He later failed to save Professor Okamura from Geddon, causing Ritsuko (Masahiko's older sister) to blame Amazon for her uncle's death. With all the madness that was occurring, it took some time for Amazon to adjust life in his original home country, all while slowly but surely gaining Ritsuko's trust as well as allies (such as the Mole Beastman and Tachibana himself) who helped him overcome his problems. Personality A man who deeply cares for others, Amazon is friendly and just. He not only forgave the Mole Beastman for his crimes, but saved him from certain death. This would later benefit him when said Beastman became his ally. He is also fiercely loyal towards the ones he cares about and hates seeing them hurt. While Japan was originally his home, Amazon knew very little about the place until he was helped by his friends, which helped him cope with culture shock. Even with his friends, Amazon still had his problems, with a notable one being his previous fear of motorcycle bikes (ironic considering how he is a Kamen Rider) which he overcame as time passed. He eventually became less feral and more civilized as the series progressed. It was shown in his series that Amazon is knowledgeable towards plants due to living in the jungle as well as about Incan society and culture as if he were an Incan himself. He also quickly learned about Japan and it's culture showing his intelligence. Abilities Although Amazon's wildness caused him problems, it also proved to be useful in combat. With the speed and agility he gained in the jungle, Amazon swiftly attacks his opponents with a combination of punching, kicking, biting and scratching. This along with his ferocity is enough to make most opponents (including some non-human ones) retreat from battle, even without turning into his rider form. It was shown that even in human form, Amazon could lift a motorcycle bike with his brute strength. When using the powers of his GiGi Armlet, Kamen Rider Amazon easily destroyed a boulder which was 1000 meters thick. Crossovers with Kikaider and other media Gorenger vs. J.A.K.Q. While not directly making an appearance, Amazon was shown alongside V3 and Kikaida in a picture. They were stated to be fighting evil around the world. It is likely that these events took place after they defeated their respective foes. Let's go Kamen Rider When the timeline was distorted in this movie, Amazon and all other Riders (aside from the ones who were responsible for said distortion) were erased from the timeline. Through a series of events, the Riders were revived when innocent civilians regained their memories of them. They then fought against Shocker while being helped by Jiro, Ichiro, Inazuman and Kaiketsu Zubat and ultimately defeated them. Kamen Rider Amazon * Height: 175cm * Weight: 62kg * Maximum Jump Height: 80 m * 'Running Speed: '''100/8s Aside from his brute strength and speed, Amazon has very sharp claws and teeth, often using them against opponents with great damage done. The sharpness of his claws and fangs are enough to cause even Beastmen to bleed, despite their tough skin. When Amazon gains both the GiGi Armlet and GaGa Armlet, he gains the full power of Super Incan Science, and becomes strong enough to easily defeat the Garanda Empire's leader with his "Super Dai Setsudan" attack. Transforming Unlike his most of his predecessors as well as his successors, Amazon doesn't use a Rider belt to transform. He instead uses his GiGi Armlet for transformation. It was stated in the series that if Amazon were to lose his GiGI Armlet, then he would also lose his life as well. It was shown in the last episode of his series that Amazon's transformation can be canceled when hit by the Great Emperor Zero's lightning attack. It was also shown however, that when using the GaGa Armlet alongside his GiGi Armlet, Amazon becomes immune to said attack and can transform without a problem. Rider Transformation Instead of saying "Henshin" like most Riders, Kamen Rider Amazon shouts "Amazon", with his arms raised in a beast like way, with his hands curved when he starts with "A", then crossing his arms when saying "ma" before undoing said cross as he says "zon", his eyes turning red and his GiGi Armlet fully activating, turning him into his Rider form. Notes * Despite being stated to have a maximum jumping height of 80 meters in some information, Amazon has shown himself to be capable of jumping much higher than that throughout the series. * Even though it was stated that Amazon would lose his life if he lost the GiGi Armlet, this was later contradicted in Kamen Rider Decade's series when he somehow survived despite his Armlet being stolen after battle. **It is very likely however, that the Amazon who appeared in said series (like some other Riders in later series) was merely an A.R version and not the original. **This more likely extends to other series Amazon appears in, with the possible exception of Stronger's series. **This would explain why Amazon is often easily beaten by a later Rider who shouldn't be anywhere near as strong as him. Portrayal * ''to be added Behind the Scenes * to be added References Category:Hero Category:Allies Category:Kamen Riders